


吸血鬼捕捉法則

by Akiswlf



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiswlf/pseuds/Akiswlf
Summary: 吸血鬼獵人愛上他的獵物的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**吸血鬼捕捉法則，其一。**

**吸血鬼因為壽命較人類長，多半見多識廣，警覺心極高，適合逐步打入其社交圈以得到目標信任後攻略。**

 

朴再興突然感覺到一個不屬於人類的氣息，非常稀薄，要不是朴再興有神族的血統跟多年的認真修煉也不可能感知到。能夠隱藏的如此完美，應該少說也有幾百歲，端看吸血鬼的修為，也可能是上千歲的大隻佬，而且放眼望過去他也沒辦法找到長相不像人類的生物，甚至連氣翔來源的方位都不確定。

是個棘手的對象。他馬上如此斷定，這街上人潮眾多，也不可能直接進行大規模的搜查，頂多先做個標記，但首要條件是他要找到「人」。他停在路旁的小吃攤看著人潮，隔壁的人正跟老闆買下一盒雞蛋糕。這人真好看，他想，英挺的鼻樑線條還有上翹的眼角，他看著他付了錢要離開，轉身正好面對他：「你在猶豫要不要吃嗎？這家真的很好吃喔，不用猶豫了。」

他對他扯開一個笑，然後才走遠。

朴再興看著他的背影，突然意識過來。

那氣息之所以能讓他感覺到卻沒辦法知道方向，根本是因為那人根本就在他旁邊啊！他連忙趕上去，不遠不近的跟他的後面。

這種等級的吸血鬼，只要抓到一隻一定是馬上記大功升官，他也是以抓到一隻八百歲的吸血鬼成名的，如果抓到他一定可以錦上添花，光宗耀祖。

「抱歉，但有什麼事嗎？你一直跟著我？」

在他想著事情的同時，一個好聽的聲音開口。

他知道是那隻吸血鬼，穿著黑色的帽踢，帶著鴨舌帽，他瞇起眼睛露出一個微笑：「對不起，但是我的耳機纏在你的衣服上了。」他抬手指向他勾到他身上的耳機線：「耳機可是我的生命。」

「那真是抱歉把你的生命帶走了。」那人笑著把耳機拿下來，慎重的放到他朝他伸來的手掌上：「要好好保管你的生命喔，別再搞丟了。」然後還用溫暖的手掌包住他的手，才轉身離開。

朴再興看著他消失在人群中，擠進旁邊的便利商店，拿出手機。

吸血鬼捕捉組織是一個世界性的組織，他們致力於打擊世界上可能造成人類危機的吸血鬼，當然同時也存在狼人打擊組織等等時常與他們合作的組織。

朴再興便是其中一員，在現代捕捉吸血鬼顯然比中世紀的大前輩們簡單得多，他們擁有科技的幫忙，在電子儀器的功用之下，吸血鬼的行蹤也無所遁形。

他打開手機裡的程式，看著他剛才黏在那人身上的跟蹤器慢慢往郊區的住宅區移動。既然這樣就跟過去吧，然後打開手機內建的地圖，搭了公車一路搖搖晃晃過去。

那裡是高級住宅區，廢話，活了近千年的吸血鬼一個個都是富可敵國，只是看他們要不要彰顯出來，他也看過國內的大財團背後出資者就是吸血鬼的例子比比皆是，他下了公車，甚至是大眾交通也到不了的程度，再沿著巷子走了幾分鐘，看到一棟大大的公寓。

那絕對是朴再興看過最高級的公寓之一了，高級的大理石牆面，還有整理得整整齊齊的花圃跟雕像，浮誇到了極點。他家境當然也好，當吸血鬼獵人的家裡都得有錢，尤其像他們家世代都是的更是，當他感嘆著吸血鬼果然不一樣，就看到那人從大門走出來，轉身往巷子更深處走。

去哪？他躲進離他幾步路的轉角，掏出手機看著小藍點移動了將近十五分鐘，最後停在另一棟公寓中。大概是進屋了，朴再興想，這才跟上去。他走過小藍點走過的路，路上還有騎著單車的小女孩揮手對他打招呼，路邊友善的阿婆問了一句是不是走錯路了？然後才到達目的地。

那棟大樓在這高級住宅區中像個異類，平凡而樸實，沒有任何裝飾，甚至有點老舊，上面還用紅紙貼了出租和出售的資訊。

「年輕人，在找住的地方嗎？」他聽到一個阿婆開口問：「看在你長這麼帥的份上，阿婆給你算便宜點啦。」


	2. Chapter 2

**吸血鬼捕捉法則，其二。**

**吸血鬼並不會輕易暴露其身份，找到目標的方式及多，詳情可見分則。**

 

他用了非常優惠的價格入住了精華地段——吸血鬼先生的樓下。樓下的好處就是他可以聽到他每天起床的腳步聲，知道他什麼時候搭電梯下樓，又什麼時候回家。

他偷偷拿到了寄給吸血鬼先生的廣告信，得知這次的目標叫做姜永晛，大概喜歡玩音樂，他已經不只一次在自己的信箱裡收到郵差誤塞的樂器廣告，他好心的幫他放到他的信箱裡，直到有一次被本人撞見。

「這種東西直接丟掉就可以了，不過還真是謝謝你。」

姜永晛溫聲說道，一邊伸手把信箱裡的廣告信全部拿起來丟到放在一旁的廢紙簍。

「有些還蠻優惠的啊，你可以參考一下嘛。」朴再興說。「你現在是推銷員就是了。」姜永晛勾起一個微笑：「不過如果有重要的信還是麻煩幫我投進來就是了，負責這附近的郵差是個老先生，常常丟錯。」

鄰居一場，要不要順便來我家喝個茶？前幾天朋友送了還不錯的茶葉。

朴再興想，喔，何樂而不為？爽朗的答應了：「那你等我去家裡放個東西。」他舉起手上提著的，剛買完的食材。

「你知道我是哪一間，等等直接按門鈴就行了。」姜永晛說。

他們一起搭電梯上了樓，姜永晛低著頭用手機，朴再興偷偷從鏡子裡看著他的手機螢幕，無非就是一些跟朋友家常的閒話，沒什麼特別的。

這時候吸血鬼的味道反而又淡了，要不要剛才在信箱旁有明顯的腥味他幾乎不敢確定他就是吸血鬼。

說起來，他狩獵過那麼多隻吸血鬼，老的小的，從十幾歲到幾百歲的都有，倒是沒見過這麼好看的。大多數的吸血鬼臉色蒼白，而他卻帶著血色，紅潤而自然。

千年的修為果然不一樣。

他想起來剛才去菜市場跟組織的情報員交換的資料，姜永晛，本名布萊恩，是一隻超過千年的吸血鬼。

『如果要狩獵請確定打入社交圈，我們將派出第六小隊幫忙剷除。』

真的是隻大隻佬呢，朴再興想，第六小隊是組織裡專門剷除棘手對象的分隊，舉凡狼人、吸血鬼及各種不應該出現在世界上會危害到人類的異種族都是他們的處理對象。

他把資料好好收起來打算回家好好看一看，現在姜永晛要邀請他去他家，簡直是引狼入室，他快樂及了。揮揮手跟他說晚點見目送著他出了電梯，回到家七手八腳地把食物整理好，該放冰箱的就放冰箱。今天從市場走回來也花了一點時間，是時候買輛腳踏車或摩托車了，可惜這裡沒有付停車位啊。

不過理論上，一般人這樣要去早訪別人家是不是應該帶個伴手禮，可是事出突然他根本沒有準備好。隨便拿個東西去又不太有禮貌，想了想還是下次有機會再請他來自己家吃個飯或什麼的，對於千年的吸血鬼也沒有什麼事可以感到新奇的吧。

他一邊思考著一邊伸手進口袋打算先把報告書拿出來，帶著這東西去當事人家畢竟不好，當首探進口袋卻沒有摸到預料中的紙張，而只有少少幾個冷冰冰的硬幣。

他急了起來，東西確實好好地收進來了，在信箱那裡也確定他還在口袋裡，難道不小心掉在樓梯間或是電梯裡嗎——當獵人這麼久第一次出這種低階錯誤，他焦慮的衝出門，搭了電梯來回看了好幾次，眼見距離跟姜永晛說好的時間已經三十多分鐘過去，讓人等下去也不好，只好硬著頭皮先去了。

「你終於來了。」姜永晛笑著打開門讓他走進來，：「看你滿頭大汗的事怎麼了嗎？」放東西順便健身嗎？

朴再興勉強笑了一下應付這個一點都不好笑的調侃：「東西不見了，來回找了一下。」

「哦，你是說這個嗎？」姜永晛口袋裡掏出那幾張被折的皺巴巴的報告書：「我在地上撿到了，想說應該是你的。」

朴再興心理警鈴大作，該不會還沒開始就要結束了吧，他一個人絕對不是千年吸血鬼的對手啊。不過想想搞不好他真的是剛好撿到也許根本沒有打開來看過，不對就算打開來看過也應該看不懂他們用暗號文書寫的報告書，對於一般人而言這只是一張畫滿看不懂的奇怪符號的廢紙，尤其他還把它揉得亂七八糟。一瞬間他的腦海飛過大量訊息，而姜永晛也沒說什麼，把紙張遞給他，側身讓他走進來。

「剛才泡的茶過太久澀掉了，我現在在去沖一壺給你，桌上的甜點可以先吃。」姜永晛說，轉身就進了廚房。

朴再興看他的反應大概是沒看過，或是看過也不打算表現出來，想想就算了不理這件事，專心在研究那盤甜點上，看起來很高級，大概是五星級飯店會端出來的程度。吸血鬼跟常人的味覺不同，不知道他們認為的好吃跟人們認為的好吃是不是一樣。抱持著這樣的想法先拿了一顆小小的檸檬塔，甜點都被做成一口可以吃掉的大小，裝飾沒有少，細細長長的巧克力棒斜斜的插在上面，上面還放了一顆小小的棉花糖，他把他放進嘴裡。

那絕對是他吃過數一數二好吃的甜點，酸度恰到好處的跟甜味融合，塔底夠硬卻不會太硬導致咬不下去，巧克力的苦味適時的襯托出檸檬本身的香氣，剛入口時接觸到棉花糖的口感增添幾分風采，儘管他不是很喜歡吃甜點也不禁讚嘆起來。

「好吃吧，我朋友手藝很好的。」姜永晛端著茶忽走出來：「你可以幫我把放在那邊的茶杯拿過來嗎？」

「哦，當然可以。」朴再興急忙過去幫忙，來者是客，主人不過份的要求多多幫忙是理所當然的。

他們意外的很聊得來。

朴再興還是拒絕了姜永晛的晚餐邀約，但是敷衍的答應了也許哪天去他常待的酒吧試試。「就是送我茶葉跟甜點那個朋友開的，食物跟酒真的都很棒，你該去試試。」

他對於姜永晛的音樂收藏很感興趣，他們聊了一整個下午的coldplay和one republic，聊到Maroon5還有更多亂七八糟的，「我有個朋友他音樂也聽得很廣，也許下次可以讓你們認識認識。」朴再興說：「可惜他最近出差去很遠很遠的地方了。」

姜永晛把他送到門口，靠在門著跟陪他等電梯，目送著他走進電梯裡，在電梯門關上時帶著微笑對他揮手。

「改天見喔，獵人先生。」


	3. Chapter 3

**吸血鬼捕捉法則，其三。**   
**吸血鬼怕陽光和大蒜都是上個世界的說法，但不排除大多數個體仍對此有過敏現象（而人類亦然）。**

「你一天到晚忙進忙出到底在做什麼啊？」朴再興有一天又在門口遇到姜永晛，忍不住問：「你身為一個千年吸血鬼不是應該富可敵國整天吃喝玩樂嗎？」  
姜永晛邊打開大樓的鐵門邊說：「我要去上學。」整天在家裡很無聊耶。  
「所以你在上學？你這年紀上課不會很奇怪嗎？」朴再興一愣，又問。  
「真是沒遇過像你這樣囉哩八嗦的吸血鬼獵人。」姜永晛有些不耐煩的皺起眉頭：「我這長相還行吧？充當大學生還是可以的，至於學什麼，這世界一直在進步，不多學點東西會被時代拋棄的，知道嗎？獵人先生。」  
「我也第一次遇到像你這樣奇怪的吸血鬼。」朴再興反唇相譏：「你就不怕我把你給殺了嗎？」  
「你要動手還不快動手？」姜永晛說：「不然我們在這裡打一架吧，你看過我的資料了吧，要不要直接投降？」  
「才不要，我們又不是只有我一個吸血鬼獵人。」朴再興怒道。  
「喔，我好怕噢，要是把我殺掉怎麼辦。」姜永晛聳聳肩，背著背包側身走出門：「不理你啦，我要去上學了。」  
「滾啦，不要回來最好。」朴再興對著他越走越遠的背影吼。  
「我滾了的話你還找得到我嗎？」姜永晛笑說：「跟丟目標會被組織懲罰喔。」

朴再興在門口想了想，回到樓上打開手機裡的跟蹤系統，研究他這幾天的行蹤，發現他所說的是真的，姜永晛這個時間點十分固定的出現在家裡附近的大學，他稍微查了一下，發現是這個國家裡數一數二的學府。  
「也是啦，千年老妖怪不是這種檔次應該也看不上眼。」他把雙手揹在後頸，看著天花板想，他不確定姜永晛為什麼總是一副有恃無恐的模樣，他難道覺得自己是開玩笑的，還是自負到覺得自己可以對抗整個獵人組織？  
布萊恩的資料很少，唯一知道的訊息是他是一隻天生吸血鬼，出生在中古世紀興起的大族裡，是少數幾隻還活著的，正宗血統。  
期間目擊的證明很少，朴再興也很難確定他到底是不是就是布萊恩，畢竟之前的也是好幾百年前留下來的，但不論如何，他確定他是一隻吸血鬼，這就可以給他足夠的理由剷除他。  
朴再興算準了時間下樓，假裝又在一樓大堂裡遇到他：「喔，下課啦。」  
「現在又變得很和藹了。」姜永晛笑他，大概剛下課，還帶著金屬的細框眼鏡：「對啊，剛下課，下星期要考期中考呢。」他促狹的瞇起眼睛看他：「獵人先生有沒有讀過大學啊？」  
「我是政治系的。」朴再興說。  
「哦，真厲害。」姜永晛聳聳肩：「好了，我現在有點累，讓我進去可以嗎？」朴再興側身讓他進去，接著走出大樓，往附近的超市走。  
獵人確實會因為捕捉目標的需要而前進各種場合，譬如去跟目標做同學，同事等等都是常有的事。然而這次身份暴露的太早，這讓他有些手足無措，他回報了組職，同時解釋了對方完全沒有因此避開他，反而覺得很有趣似的不斷以此為梗逗他。  
組織的回覆是那就這樣繼續維持原狀倒也無妨：「你盯好他就好。」朴再興的上線表示，而據他所知，他隸屬的組織正在處理另一區的大型圍剿任務。沒空理他這個小小的潛伏任務也是理所當然的，答應要提供第六小隊到時給他使喚已經是天大的禮物了。  
他拿了一顆高麗菜放進籃子，牛奶跟豬肉，想著這裏的物價確實比較高，光是牛肉就比一般的超市多出好幾種高級貨，果然是高級住宅區哇，他感嘆的同時開始認真思考原本的薪水有沒有辦法長期在這裡可以生活下去。

朴再興在信箱裡看到一封十分有趣的信。  
用信封裝著，薄薄的，他一時之間沒有想到會是誰寄的，上面甚至沒有寫地址，寫著朴再興的字跡是他沒見過的字。  
目前應該只有組織知道他住在這裡，當然還有他幾位組織裡的朋友，但想想他們應該沒有那美國時間既這種無聊的信過來，實在好奇心過剩就當場拆開信封掉了一張明信片出來。  
「來吧。」身後突然出現姜永晛的聲音，他回頭看到他饒富興致地看著他：「挺有趣的，反正你閒在家裡也是閒著，不如過來看看。」他伸手指指明信片上的內容，約莫就是大學祭典之類的活動。  
「你們學校的？我幹嘛去。」朴再興挑眉問。  
「就蠻有趣的啊，我會表演喔。」姜永晛說：「彈吉他。」  
朴再興不知道自己是哪根筋不對了，連自己當初讀大學時的祭典也沒參加過，倒是畢業之後去了自己獵物學校的祭典，奇哉怪也，還是因為他說自己彈吉他很值得期待這樣詭異的理由。  
那天大太陽，他戴了頂帽子出門。要是吸血鬼還像童話故事裡一樣怕太陽就好了，他沒有來頭的想，這樣應該會好抓得多。  
學校裡沒有認識的人，當然。他百般聊賴地到處亂晃，買了看起來不錯的冰淇淋但是吃起來味道差得遠，倒是隔壁攤賣的汽水還不錯。太陽太大了，他出了點汗，這樣的涼度剛剛好。  
「好喝嗎？」姜永晛問。「這樣神出鬼沒是你們吸血鬼的慣例嗎？」朴再興口氣很差的問：「你想要嚇我幾次才甘願？」  
「我只是想要告訴你等等我表演的地方是在操場上的主舞台。」姜永晛有些委屈的說：「還有這次祭典的佩花你竟然沒有戴，也太掃興了。」他邊說邊從口袋裡拿出一朵被有點折爛的假花，用手隨性的把花瓣給凹回來，伸手戴在朴再興的耳間：「看，多可愛。」


	4. Chapter 4

**吸血鬼捕捉法則，其四。**

**吸血鬼不會為銀所傷，但欲重傷目標件事仍使用銀製武器。**

 

姜永晛是個不好搞的對象。

這很顯然，聽他的語氣應該也對付過不少吸血鬼獵人，大多數年紀小的吸血鬼遇到獵人都是急忙逃之夭夭，他第一次遇到這種若無其事的對他，甚至有點——他不太願意承認——把他玩弄無股掌之中的吸血鬼。

日子一天一天的過，他也就這獵物也知道他的存在的情況下跟蹤（他不太確定這種情況是否還能稱為跟蹤）了很久，組織也只簡單地跟他說了句：「繼續保持」這種根本不需要多說的命令。

他就這樣慢慢的跟著，倒是沒見過姜永晛吸過血，他就像個人類，大學生人類，每天有課的時候去上學，回家做作業，會開視訊跟同學討論報告，會上網找食記去吃美食，喜歡音樂，晚上常常去酒吧喝酒聽樂團表演。他知道他有一個娛樂性質的樂團，在裡面擔任吉他手兼主唱，他寫歌，也聽歌。

過著比他要來的精彩的大學生活。

他開始懷疑，為什麼要獵殺像這種吸血鬼。

他不知道他活在這世界上會造成怎樣的困擾，他知道他血液的來源甚至是去找肉鋪跟他要那些動物的血，藉口說他在研究血腸之類的食物需要大量的鮮血，回家冰在冰箱裡在需要的時候喝一點，像他這種年紀的吸血鬼已經不需要大量的鮮血就能為生。

「你跟樓上那個小帥哥很熟捏。」有次他在樓下遇到那個把房子租給他的阿婆，阿婆瞇著眼睛笑著看他：「他人很好捏，常常做東西送我們鄰居，大家都很喜歡他。」

就是不知道有沒有女朋友齁，這種年紀長得那麼帥，阿婆不知道自己的女兒他看不看得上。

朴再興笑著說也許可以試試——當然千年吸血鬼是不可能看上這種小妹妹，他不會對阿婆說對他來說連妳都算吃嫩草了這種話：「但他可能已經有心儀的對象了。」

「也是齁，那下次阿婆來問問看啦，我的女兒也是長得不錯啦，不然少年的你有沒有興趣啊？」阿婆拍拍他的肩膀，呵呵笑。

朴再興萬萬沒想到自己竟然也成了狩獵目標：「我？」他一愣：「我、我有對象了啦，只是遠距離。」當下為了避免阿婆的攻勢，瞬間擠出一個謊言，反正這任務結束之後大概又會離開，像他這種周遊列國的人，有幾個遠距離女友應該算是很正常的事吧。

「這樣啊，可惜囉。」阿婆搖搖頭離開了，朴再興沒懂可惜了是說他可惜，還是誰。

 

他跟姜永晛三不五時會聚在一個人的家吃飯聊天，這幾天據說是大學的期末周，姜永晛忙得不可開交訊息好幾天沒回，連固定的週末聚會也跟著停了幾次，終於今天跟他約了問他要不要跟他一起去他平常去的那間酒吧喝酒，今天是他喜歡的樂團要表演，他期末剛好結束，適合慶祝一下。

朴再興想想，好啊，他說，沒問題，我們約幾點？

晚上九點，公寓大門口見。姜永晛說完，掛上了電話。

哪個吸血鬼獵人會跟自己狩獵的吸血鬼目標一起去酒吧喝酒聽音樂？朴再興看著剛掛斷的手機出神，總覺得不知道從什麼時候開始他跟姜永晛的關係已經變質了，不再是最一開始那樣單純的獵人獵物關係。

他傳了訊息問他組織裡比較熟了獵人朋友，問問有沒有類似的案例可以參考，他對於自己的定位感到迷失——不過他也正在忙著另一項任務，八成沒空理他。

他上網查了像是「酒吧適當穿著」或是「酒吧禮儀」跟「去酒吧的注意事項」，最後因為網路上歧異太大他終於鼓起勇氣問了姜永晛去酒吧有什麼要注意的事嗎？譬如被搭訕的話要怎麼拒絕？

「不用太注意什麼，穿你舒服的衣服來就好，也不用擔心被搭訕，這家酒吧不走這風格的。」

他原本以為姜永晛會大大的嘲笑他一番，沒想到倒是很認真的回覆了。他莫名的有些感動，於是很慎重的回了他一句「謝謝你。」

「但真沒想到你連這種事都不知道，追捕吸血鬼都沒去過酒吧嗎？你也太不懂得生活了吧。」姜永晛接著又回，嗯，朴再興嘆了口氣，果然不該開心的太早，這人跟自己一樣頑劣起來也是毫不手軟的。

「我的生活就是追捕吸血鬼，而顯然易見的是大部分吸血鬼都不會像你一樣招搖的跑去酒吧玩。」

「懶得跟你說，人生太長總是要找點事情做，九點見，我要去睡覺了。」

 

姜永晛帶他去的酒吧就在他的大學附近，小小的，不大。有一個同樣不大的舞台，在酒吧的深處，幾盞聚光燈打在上面，台下也不暗，桌子上都有盞吊燈亮著，昏黃的燈光大概只足夠看清楚腳步跟桌上的飲料食物，「氣氛真好。」朴再興忍不著感嘆。

「當然了，酒也不錯。」姜永晛說：「不過最棒的是，音樂。」他邊說著邊把眼睛瞇了起來，著迷的看著台上，從公寓走過去有點遠，但還在可以接受的距離，九點出發的等他們就定位也快九點半，表演是九點半開始的，要表演的樂團成員們已經在台上準備調音、調整音場等等。

「這個團前陣子休息了一段時間，今天跟我一起復出了。」姜永晛說：「我每個星期五都會來這裡聽樂團表演，這團是我聽這麼就裡面最喜歡的。」原創的歌好聽、翻唱的也好聽，主唱相當有特色。他邊跟朴再興解釋，服務生趁隙地了酒單進來，「選一杯吧，今天我請客。」姜永晛說。

「我對調酒沒研究，你就隨便幫我點一杯吧。」

「你喜歡甜的？酒味重的？」

「都好。」朴再興聳聳肩，突然覺得很恍惚。他覺得迷惘，有些不知所措，他知道自己困惑卻無從瞭解，他不知道自己為了什麼事而疑惑，他轉頭看向盯著台上的姜永晛的側臉，大概在想著什麼口微微張著，舌頭無意識地伸出舔了下有些乾燥的嘴唇。

樂團表演晚了一點開始，如果是女孩子也許會覺得他眼下的淚痣十分性感，而當主唱一開口他馬上理解了姜永晛說得十分有特色是什麼意思，不過幾首歌的時間他已經完全陷入音樂之中。酒在不知不覺的時候上了，但他一口也沒喝，姜永晛倒是笑著喝了快半杯。

「接著，是一位很要好的朋友點的歌。」主唱勾起嘴角笑說：「他說，送給每一個心裡有喜歡的人你。」

『Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I’m thinking out loud』

「朴再興。」姜永晛喚他，他意識到這好像是他第一次叫了他的全名，「嗯？」他轉頭看他。

『But maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are』

一曲既終，他伸手過去扣住朴再興的下巴，越過了小小的木桌，吻住他微微翹著飽滿而圓潤的嘴唇。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**吸血鬼捕捉法則，其五。**

**大多數個體外形如同一般人類，切記不得錯殺，必須非常確定方能下手。**

 

「你喜歡他。」他的朋友在幾天後終於回了他的訊息：「抱歉前幾天發生了點事情，不能回你。」

「喔，沒關係，當然。」朴再興回：「他前幾天吻了我。」

「嗯，」他說：「那麼恭喜。」

 

他花了不少時間理清這段關係，他不討厭姜永晛吻他。那是當下他的想法，感覺挺好的，甚至有點茅塞頓開的感覺。這很奇怪。真的很奇怪，一個吸血鬼獵人愛上他的目標吸血鬼，而他並不覺得不好，他想。

他早就失去獵殺吸血鬼的目的，尤其是獵殺姜永晛，他得承認當初走向吸血鬼獵人的原因不過是因為家族企業，加上血統對他來說的天生優勢讓他在這個行業裡出人頭地。

姜永晛看著他，像是在等待他的回應。朴再興看著他順了順呼吸，握住他放在桌上的手，捏了捏他肉肉的手掌，他的掌心濕濕的，有點涼，不知道是不是因為冷氣太冷。

「你不要那樣看我。」朴再興撇開頭說：「你的眼神有點噁心。」

「嗯。」姜永晛回頭繼續看著樂團表演，稍微翻了手掌，也握住了朴再興的手。

像在無言的比著什麼，直到他們離開都沒有鬆開彼此的手，朴再興也就任由姜永晛握著他的手直到他們進了電梯到朴再興住的那樓。

「嗯。」朴再興鬆開手，看姜永晛還是握著便開口：「我家到了？你得讓我走吧。」

「晚安。」姜永晛說，握住他的那手一個使力把人攬緊懷裡，緊緊地抱住他。

他第一次靠在姜永晛厚實的胸膛，閉上了眼睛。

 

「你沒有告訴其他人吧？」朴再興確認了朋友任務已經告一個段落，就打了電話過去。

「嗯？告訴別人什麼？」沒想到話筒另一端想起卻是另一個聲音：「對不起晟鎮哥現在在準備開刀不能講電話喔所以我先幫他接了。」

「……我以為開刀的話應該是你主刀？」

「對啊，麻醉剛下下去我要去洗手了，晚點再跟你說喔，大概三十分鐘後打給你。」

朴再興來不及阻止他、我幹嘛要跟你講話——那人就把電話給掛了，而且非常準時的、三十分鐘後打了過來。

「元弼，我不是要跟你說話……」

「再興？怎麼了。」講話的人卻是他要找的朴晟鎮，聲音聽起來有點累，但算是有精神，「沒有、我只是想跟你確定沒把我的是跟其他人講吧？」

「元弼兒不是其他人吧，除此之外沒有了。」

「那就好，你還好嘛？怎麼要開刀？」

「傷口縫合而已，小事。」朴晟鎮說：「你那呢？進度如何？……你打算怎麼跟組織報告？如期完成？」

「老實說，我不知道。」朴再興低下頭，坐在他買來的電腦椅上轉來轉去：「我想我下不了手……可是我也沒想到要怎麼交代。」

「我這裡的任務結束了。」朴晟鎮說：「大概沒多久組織就會轉移注意力到你那裡了，你自己準備一下。」

「我知道了。」

隔天早上姜永晛按了他家的門鈴。

他前天失眠，到那時候還在睡，被吵醒了睡眼惺忪的去應門：「幹嘛？」

「我撿到一隻貓。」姜永晛說：「我想養，你養過貓嗎？」

朴再興花了幾秒讓腦袋從停機狀態恢復到運作，「你要養貓？」

「嗯。」他跟著我好幾天了。姜永晛從外套裡掏出一隻小小的，毛茸茸的小動物：「我還沒養過貓，我想養養看。」他不太會抓貓，朴再興想，貓咪在他手上難受的扭動，讓他不禁伸手接了過來。

「那你養過什麼嗎？狗？」朴再興偏著頭問：「你都這麼大了，這點事情不能自己決定嗎？」

「等你任務完成之後總要有人來照顧他不是嗎？」姜永晛憐愛地看著那隻小黑貓。

朴再興愣了幾秒才意識過來他說的是什麼，「你就、不能對自己有點自信嗎！你可以反抗啊！你不是千年老妖怪、區區一隊人類應該對你無法構成傷害吧！」

「你不是獵人嗎？」姜永晛偏著頭問：「這是你的任務吧，任務達成不好嗎？」

「所以你是怎樣？剛把我把到手就要把我給丟了嗎？」朴再興怒道。

姜永晛低頭看了一下貓咪，又抬頭看向朴再興，他眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地，很慎重的開口：「我喜歡你、跟你告白，跟你在一起並不是為了要讓你任務失敗，或是阻止你來殺我，只是因為我喜歡你。」

「在一起又怎樣，這不過是你千年的生命中不到百分之一的日子吧？」朴再興一時語塞，愣了愣反問。

「所以你不喜歡貓咪嗎？」姜永晛有些悲傷地問。

「我會過敏。」朴再興撇開頭：「而且我們也沒住在一起，怎麼一起養貓。」

「你搬過來就好了，反正你這裡也沒什麼家具，房子應該沒有買吧？我跟阿婆說一下應該可以退租，你住過來我這。」

「不要，我一個人住得好好的。」

「不要這樣嘛、讓我體驗一下跟人同居的感覺啊。」

 

他知道自己終究熬不過姜永晛苦苦哀求，最後還是點了頭，兩個人把他那些為數不多的家當搬過去花不到一整天，只是床多花了他們一點時間拆解，運進電梯，搬出來再組裝起來。

然後他們把貓咪取名叫魯道夫。


	6. Chapter 6

**吸血鬼捕捉法則，其六。**

**聽從組織的命令，尋找高效率的獵殺方法，不應花費過度。**

 

他們把床組推在旁邊，反正姜永晛的床很大。在晚上帶了貓咪去看獸醫，回到家隨隨便便吃了晚餐——「我以為你對飲食應該很講究。」朴再興看著姜永晛在廚房煮泡麵時說。

「能吃就好。」姜永晛說，邊隨便地把泡菜倒進鍋子裡，意思意思的稍微拌炒了一下。

「但你不是不需要吃東西……？吸血鬼不是吸血就好了？」朴再興問。

「我喝的血很少。」姜永晛把泡菜跟泡麵端上桌：「所以食物就得吃多一點，以彌補我沒吸血攝取的能量。」我不喜歡喝血。他說。

「你不介意跟我睡？」朴再興洗了澡，穿了他喜歡的那套條紋睡衣坐在姜永晛的床上問：「不怕我半夜偷偷把你殺了？」

「才不怕。」姜永晛剛從浴室裡出來，頭髮還濕濕的用毛巾擦著：「老實說你要殺我我也不在意啊。」

他擦完頭髮，把毛巾往旁邊一丟。魯道夫才剛在客廳睡下，姜永晛爬上床盯著朴再興看。

「……幹嘛？」朴再興終於忍不住，一臉彆扭地問。

「你喜歡睡左邊還是右邊？」姜永晛問。

「左邊吧，我沒有概念。」朴再興聳聳肩：「你呢？」

「我睡你旁邊。」姜永晛說，湊過去摟住了朴再興。

「廢話嗎？」朴再興冷哼。

姜永晛還是笑著用鼻尖蹭了蹭朴再興的耳朵，在後者不耐煩地像趕蒼蠅似的揮揮手時伸出舌頭舔了舔他的耳朵。

「欸！」朴再興馬上跳了起來，怒瞪過去：「不准。」

「喔，你不想要。」姜永晛偏著頭看他，眼睛睜得圓圓的：「我只是想要每一天都當最後一天在過。」

「你不要以為用這種話術跟我講我就會答應。」

「你會啊。」姜永晛伸長脖子用舌頭舔過他的嘴唇：「因為你也喜歡我。」

朴再興抿著嘴，任由姜永晛把他放倒在床上，舉起了雙手朝向天空，而姜永晛欺身抱住他。

「你要想清楚，我可是生來就該做獵人的。」朴再興結束了一次深吻，半推半就的撩起姜永晛的瀏海瞇起小小的眼睛看他。

「譬如捕獵我的心這種的嗎？」姜永晛挑眉，厚實的手掌從衣服下緣滑進去，因為彈吉他而生成的繭滑過他細嫩的皮膚，讓朴再興忍不住一抖。

「不是。」他搖搖頭：「像你們這種妖怪，都該離我遠一點的。」

他的手指輕輕棚上姜永晛的後頸時，吸血鬼感覺到一陣刺痛，急忙扭頭看過去。只見朴再興指尖泛著神秘而耀眼的光芒，從指尖有著奇異的花紋蔓延開來。

「你是神族的。」姜永晛說：「吸血鬼不是妖怪。」

「一半而已，所以我恐怕不能好好控制這力量，我擔心途中會燙到你。」

「那倒也無妨。」他說：「死不了的。」他重新吻住他的唇，手指在他的胸前遊走，直到朴再興主動解開睡衣上的鈕扣，他也順手脫下兩人的褲子。

「為什麼你會有潤滑？」朴再興問。

「不只有做愛會用到。」姜永晛聳聳肩，把潤滑擠在手上往朴再興的後穴探過去。

「欸不對。」朴在興努力壓抑住逐漸變快的呼吸：「為什麼我是被插的那個？」

「你都洗好了，問我呢。」姜永晛輕鬆的將地一隻手指探進去：「你的問題真的很多。」吸血鬼的體溫比較低，異物進去體內讓朴再興不適的拱起腰，花紋從恥骨蔓延開來，一閃一閃的。

「你很美，你知道嗎？」他不顧疼痛，彎下腰親吻那閃耀著光芒的花紋，而那是朴再興第一次看到姜永晛耳尖從髮叢中凸出來，吸血鬼的氣息瞬間充滿了整間房間。「你閉嘴。」他不知所措地用手遮住了眼：「你是智障嗎、幹嘛去碰、」

「這點痛不算什麼。」姜永晛說，仍是恣意撫摸著他纖細的軀體，玩弄他胸前因為摩擦和接觸冷空氣而變得挺硬的乳珠，將他體內的手指換作自己早已挺硬做好安全措施的陰莖緩慢地挺進去。朴再興害怕自己又傷到他，把雙手藏在一旁，緊緊抓著被單。姜永晛知道他在在意什麼，先是讓他的雙腿扣著自己的腰桿，接著雙手握住手腕。朴再興在耳邊聽到詭異的滋滋聲、聞到了血腥味。

「你不要擔心我，我沒事。」姜永晛又吻了吻他，他看到他眼皮下隱隱露出的雙眼衝紅，原先整齊的犬齒大幅度地超出了原本的長度。

也許是太過緊張姜永晛的傷，也可能是他多年的經驗做了足夠的潤滑，朴再興在姜永晛把他的性器挺進自己體內時並沒有感到適才擴張的不適，倒是很快的便習慣，腸壁接受了異物的入侵，緊緊的包裹住他。他的腦海一片混亂，只聽到姜永晛和他肉體碰撞的聲音，自己和對方的喘息和呻吟參雜在一起，他甚至難以分辨自己的聲音是其中的哪一個。他猜測花紋大概已經遍佈全身，上一次發生這樣的事是多年前他發了高燒意識不清時，還是旁人跟他說才知道的。

「我……我就說、我是吸血鬼燒烤架了」

朴再興帶著鼻音，模糊不清的說。

「光盯著就燙的、那種？」姜永晛反問，惡意的在加強語調的同時頂進。

朴再興皮膚很白，在平常倒沒有太大的感覺，但做愛時大片裸露的肌膚還有因為觸碰和摩擦的泛紅更顯得他白而性感。

「你看起來很美味。」姜永晛用手指滑過他那些紋路，再伸出舌頭把自己手指上傷口流出來的血給舔掉。

他不確定是內溫度是否因為他們兩人之間的運動而上高幾度，但在他過熱的體溫之下觸碰姜永晛略低的體溫再適合不過，他一面撫摸著姜永晛鍛鍊有成的胸肌，還有恰到好處的肌肉線條、腰桿，盯著在他皮膚上滑過有留下的傷痕迅速的結痂，一面享受著性愛而呻吟。

吸血鬼一手支撐著自己的體重，一手上下擼動朴再興肉色的性器，高挺在小腹下方隨著動作而晃動。因為燒灼感與疼痛讓他呼吸更加用力，張著嘴急促的喘息，汗水沿著下顎滑過，滴在朴再興的身上。

「我、啊……」

花紋閃了起來，最後收回臉頰上，像血管痕一樣在皮膚下閃著光，朴再興仰起頸子，釋放在姜永晛的手中。姜永晛也跟著推出他的身體大概打算自己打出來吧，朴再興想，才正想著要低頭幫他解決時，姜永晛的嘴就靠了過來不給他這個機會，而戀人最後在他忙著接吻沒發現的時候射在保險套裡，後者俐落的取下裝著精液的塑膠套，打了個結。

「那在你這漫長生命中，難道沒有談過戀愛嗎？」姜永晛才把保險套丟進垃圾桶，重新把朴再興攬進懷裡，手臂彎裡的燙傷還隱隱作痛著，朴再興便開口問。

「當然有，我有過一個女朋友，也是吸血鬼，我們交往了大概……兩百多年？」姜永晛回答，他背對著他，看不到他的動作，但可以感覺到他將他那好看的鼻樑靠在他被汗水浸濕的髮間。

「那為什麼分手了？」朴再興又問。

姜永晛伸手過來，把朴再興緊緊抱在懷裡：「他被吸血鬼獵人給殺了，就在我眼前，我的懷裡。」

他沒好意思再問下去，甚至連「沒事的」這樣安慰的話語也說不出口，說我很抱歉的話是不是又太做作？

「睡吧。」他說：「醫生不是說明天早上還得再帶魯道夫去打預防針。」

「我記得。」姜永晛說。

「記得就好，晚安。」朴再興說。

姜永晛把手臂收得更緊，朴再興閉上眼睛準備睡了，等不到姜永晛的晚安也沒關係，他想。

 

過了一小段時間之後姜永晛靠在他的耳邊低聲說。

「我愛你。」


	7. Chapter 7

**吸血鬼捕捉法則，其七。**

**切勿驕傲自大，有系統的組織戰鬥遠比單挑有勝算。**

 

「你在看什麼？」

姜永晛開始放暑假，成天閒閒沒事的待在家裡，除了彈吉他之外就是騷擾朴再興還有跟魯道夫玩。小黑貓挺乖的，除了抓花他們的沙發之外也不太搗蛋——「啊啊啊沙發！很貴的啊！」朴再興當然一眼認出來姜永晛家裡那套北歐設計師的作品，如果是正版絕對不是個小數字，「喔，沒事的，小錢。」姜永晛聳聳肩，他都忘了人家是隻千年老妖怪。富可敵國。

他吉他彈的倒是真的不錯，朴再興想，沒事的時候就著他要他教他彈琴，小時候沒學成的夢想現在倒是成真了。姜永晛握著他的手大且厚實，大概是夏天天氣熱，他們沒有開冷氣就只有角落一台電扇呼呼的吹著，他握著他的掌心濕而溫熱，一點也不像吸血鬼的體溫。

「沒什麼重要的，你不要看。」朴再興急忙把組織剛傳給他的報告關上，轉頭看向不知道什麼時候從後面抱住他的吸血鬼：「走路又不出聲。」

「我走路本來就不會有聲音，要刻意走出聲音才累。」姜永晛邊抱怨邊用他的鼻尖湊著朴再興的後腦勺：「你在做什麼？繼續啊，你知道我又不會怎樣。」

「你這隻臭妖怪怎麼這麼煩人，我要工作不能讓我好好工作嗎？」朴再興沒好氣的說：「你以為每個人都跟你一樣有大把的金錢可以揮霍嗎？」

「嗯，我也錢也沒有真的那麼多啦。」姜永晛說：「比起我其他幾個朋友，蠻少的。」不要叫我們妖怪嘛，怪傷人的。

「吸血鬼就是妖怪。」朴再興終於把人趕去沙發上坐著，重新坐回電腦桌前打開了檔案：「你是吸血鬼，所以你是妖怪，得證。」

「我們明明長得也不奇怪，就是體質不太一樣就說我們是妖怪，好難過。」姜永晛撇著嘴，抱起沙發上的抱枕，委屈的縮起腳整個人捲成一團。

「我應該有跟你說過裝可愛沒有用吧？」

「所以你剛才覺得我可愛囉？我很可愛對吧？」

朴再興在組織裡一向以嘴砲聞名，萬萬沒想到自己就這樣栽在一隻千年吸血鬼頭上。不過也是，人家好歹也鍛鍊了千年。

組織的信裡提起追查的任務，請朴再興著手開始安排進攻的事宜等第六小隊修養完成就可以出擊。

朴再興看了一眼目標（就在自己身後），向組織表明了希望任務可以取消，他不認為目標有獵殺的必要。

「目標並不會殺人，也不以人血為生。即便不將其獵殺也不會對人類世界有任何的不易或危險。」姜永晛把下巴靠在他的肩膀上，瞇著眼睛念出來：「你不打算殺我了？」

『你不打算執行任務我們可以派出其他獵人組織進攻，你只要從旁協助即可。』

『組織理解獵人可能對目標因為長期的觀察產生情感，若下不了手我們可以代為處理』

「我這樣看來你們組織蠻人性化的。」

「姜永晛、請你離開這裡，不要再妨礙我工作了。不然我就搬出去自己住。」朴再興大動肝火，一手指像房間怒道。

「跟我住很不錯啊。」姜永晛說：「我可以幫你寫報告——你告訴我你們打算在哪裡執行任務我也可以配合——不要在這裡，這樣會變凶宅，阿婆房子賣不出去很可憐的。」

「我才不要這樣，這樣的任務一點挑戰性都沒有好無聊——」

「有挑戰性啊。」姜永晛扣住他的頭：「你沒辦法對我下手，不是嗎？」

「我會動手的。」朴再興瞇起眼睛說：「我有基本的職業素質。」

「我不打擾你了。」姜永晛起身走進廚房：「我去煮晚餐。」

「不要拉麵跟泡菜，我受夠了。」

「知道啦。」

朴再興確認姜永晛進了廚房，還把門給關了才重新轉向電腦。

『你考慮清楚之後跟我們聯絡，第六分隊將在一個星期後動身到附近埋伏。』

「我不覺得一定得獵殺他，我的意思是你們可以監視他，可以把他列為管束對象，就跟上一次那個誰負責的那隻吸血鬼一樣不是嗎！」

『那是因為那是一隻剛被轉化的吸血鬼，具有極大的管束可能。這是一個千年吸血鬼，朴再興，他這千年殺了多少人你有想過嗎？』

「但我敢賭他這十年殺的人一定比我殺的吸血鬼還少。」

『但他不止活十年。』

『朴再興，我再重複一次。如果你不願意領導這件任務的話，有很多人願意接手這項任務，畢竟你知道千年吸血鬼的積分很高，很多人覬覦他。』

「他是我的，除了我誰也別想動他。」

「你們可以信任我，我一旦決定的事就會去執行，但我要求對這項任務的絕對指導權。」

『成交，但同時你也必須保證任務會完成。』

「那是當然的。」朴再興說，轉頭看了廚房的門一眼。


	8. Chapter 8

**吸血鬼捕捉法則，其八。**

**切勿手下留情，該殺即殺。**

 

他們訂了襲擊的日子，跟第六小隊約好了碰面的位置，他知道那天姜永晛跟樂團的朋友約了要練團，會出門，還有經過那條偏僻的巷子。

姜永晛把吉他收進吉他袋裡，出門前吻了他向他道別，晚上我們再一起去酒吧喝酒，還這麼跟他說了。朴再興揮揮手說好，你早點回來，路上小心。

姜永晛關上門，他聽著他的腳步聲消失在樓梯間，突然覺得「路上小心」這四個字多麼的諷刺。路上小心，他又說了一次，輕輕的消失在空氣中，要平安回來。他說，像在祈禱。

他不敢參與第一波攻擊，他下不了手的，他確定，甚至比預定時間再晚了一點才出門，帶著他的槍還有子彈，銀製的短刀跟匕首，從放在姜永晛床底下的行李箱拿出來，謹慎著放進寬版襯衫下的槍袋裡。他睡得很飽，即使他們前一天做了，但是很晚起床。他精神很好。

太好了，好到他無法用任何藉口跟組織回報自己任務會失敗的原因。

他放慢了腳步，在前往案發現場的路上。組織有特殊的魔法器具是可以隔絕區域的，不用擔心一般人會被捲進來，他感覺到法力的波動，拿出鑰匙劃開了結界走進去——馬上就聞到鋪天蓋地的血腥味。

他想像過千年吸血鬼大開殺戒會是怎樣的情況，他敢保證在現在組織裡也沒有幾個人見過，但他發現自己太過天真，以為組織裡的菁英分隊至少可以撐到半個小時，而從隊長跟他回報接觸到目標到現在不過十幾分鐘，人數已經剩不到一半。

他看到姜永晛的吉他，那把名牌，估計也是數萬元的樂器粉身碎骨的躺在門口，上面有著暗紅色的血跡，他聞到血的味道，還有看到已經陣亡的隊友的遺體，還有吸血鬼的血。

吸血鬼的血跟人類的不太一樣，乍看很像，但是更深，腥味更重，那是一種包含了罪惡的血，有地獄的味道。

他繞了遠路，從旁邊遠遠的看著。姜永晛也受了傷，銀製武器會讓他們的傷口難以癒合，而他看到他的右胸上插了一把小刀。他喘著氣，出門時穿的那件白色襯衫上沾滿了血，敵人的，自己的，殘破不堪。

「再興！」有誰看到他，喊了他的名字。姜永晛聽到了，也順著那人的眼神看過來，接著一發子彈貫穿了他的腹部，子彈殼筐啷一聲掉在地上。

「你終於來了。」他說，其實朴再興沒有聽到，只靠著嘴型辨別，那瞬間他有點想哭，姜永晛幾乎是一看到他來就停止了動作，而第六小隊並不會因此停下攻擊。他的身上又被劃破了幾個洞，他還是安靜地看著朴再興，直到第六分隊的隊長手拿長槍直接刺穿了他的胸膛把他釘在地上，他張嘴吐了口鮮血。

「好了，可以了。」朴再興伸手制止隊員的攻擊：「剩下的我來就好。」

「再興你得小心一點，他很強的。」小隊長對他說。

「沒事的。」朴再興說：「你們已經把他傷成這樣，他沒辦法再傷到我的。」你們可以離開到外面待命了，留一點時間給我。

隊長有些猶豫、擔心的看著朴再興：「確定嗎？你有事一定要叫我們。」

朴再興揮揮手，瞪著他直到他指揮所有人離開已經被破壞的差不多的房間，姜永晛躺著、吃力地呼吸，血還在從他身上的傷口慢慢滲出。

「你來了。」他說，把手中用來防身的刀（大概也是從誰那搶來的刀，因為是銀做的）扔給朴再興：「來吧，只有你可以做這件事。」

朴再興彎腰把那把刀撿起來，握在手裡，還可以感覺到姜永晛僅存的體溫，而他知道姜永晛的生命跡象正緩慢的流失，從他的血液，還有一般人看不到的靈氣。

他看著他，手指緊握得發白。

「沒事的，我就是等著這天而已。」姜永晛瞇起眼睛說：「回去記得要餵魯道夫吃晚餐，我前天網購了一些他喜歡的罐頭、家裡那把吉他你拿去好好練，我在回家的路上買了麵包，可惜不能一起吃了。」大概也壞掉了，就在門口那裡。他努力伸手指向門口，朴再興跪了下來扯開領口的扣子：「你快、喝一點。」

「你做什麼？」姜永晛皺起眉看他：「你們花了這麼大了力氣把我砍到這樣，你死了這麼多的同伴，」他的眼球轉了一圈，看向四周的屍體：「現在又要幹嘛？」

「他們執行任務殉職，組織會給予他們適當的賠償。」朴再興解釋：「而我個人、並不想完成這個任務。」

「我遲早要死的，就由你動手吧，我心情會好一點。」

「我會把你帶離這裡，告訴組織你已經死了，他們對你並不了解，你可以躲到另一個地方，你把氣息隱藏好，就像一個一般人……」

「那你呢？」姜永晛掙扎著握住胸口那把槍。

「我不會有事的，吸血鬼死後會化為煙塵，我就跟他們說任務完成。」

然後我收手不幹，我們一起組一個團，去世界各地駐唱，去當街頭藝人——他傾身吻了他充滿血腥味的嘴：「沒問題的，來吧。」

傳說神族的血能治百病，姜永晛身為一個千年吸血鬼自然是知道這件事，雖然只是傳說，但因為他擁有極大的生命力，如果現在喝到新鮮的血液（更別提還是半神族的血）應該在休養一段時間也可能康復，以他的狀況當然不可能去人類的醫院。

生命跡象流失得很快，他知道，手腳已經逐漸失去知覺，「如果你覺得失血過多一定要把我推開，不顧一切的。」他說：「我太久沒從活體喝血了，可能控制不好……」

「好囉唆，從沒見過這麼囉唆的吸血鬼。」朴再興邊說邊把自己的頸子網姜永晛口邊送，後者張口咬下。

被犬齒戳破血管的感覺不痛，麻麻癢癢的。他有點恍神，想到他在姜永晛大學的校慶舞台下看著他唱歌彈吉他，想到他幫他把假花帶到他的耳邊，彷彿感覺到姜永晛吻了他，緊緊抱住他。

等他回神的時候姜永晛拿著那把銀槍坐在他的前面瞇著眼睛笑，還是虛弱的樣子：「我剛才用了一些小技倆讓他們先走了，我好像喝太多了，你還好吧？」

「我沒事，頭有點暈而已。」朴再興撐著膝蓋站起來：「什麼小技倆？」

「附身術。」姜永晛說：「他們很聽你的話。」他邊說邊抓住朴再興的手，後者把他拉起來，他雙腳一軟又跌回地上：「……抱歉。」

「沒關係，我去看一下外面的狀況。」朴再興搖搖頭：「你小心一點。」

等他繞了一圈回到原地，姜永晛已經站起來靠在牆邊休息：「我可以了。」他說。朴再興湊過來福他，盤算著是該往哪去，舊的那間屋子姜永晛勢必不能去了，他跟姜永晛解釋要他自行想辦法小心的轉移到朋友的基地，他們知道他的狀況，會幫忙提供他庇護所，他把空間轉移用的鑰匙塞到他的手心：「我回家去整裡一下，順變把魯道夫帶去。」

姜永晛點點頭說好，他知道了，然後語帶笑意的開口：「剛才感覺很不錯吧。」

朴再興愣了下，才意識到他說的是什麼，而適才的幻覺跟感受讓他紅了臉：「才沒有。」

「你為什麼不殺我？」

「不想。」

「為什麼不想？你喜歡我？」

「我沒有喜歡你。」

「有，你最喜歡我了。」

「沒有，我不喜歡你，但是挺愛你的。」

「嗯。」姜永晛像是對魯道夫那樣皺著鼻子笑：「我也挺愛你的，真剛好。」


End file.
